


Black Sails: The Heart of Davy Jones

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanvids, Gen, it supposed to be sort of fake trailer, or something like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Несколько лет назад Вудс Роджерс не поделил кое-что с Ост-Индской Компанией (испанский галеон с сокровищами и так, по мелочи). И ОИК в лице лорда Катлера Бэкетта возьми да и нагрянь в Нассау, припомнить старое. За списание долгов лорд Бэкетт требует сущую безделицу - сердце Дэйви Джонса на серебряном блюдечке с золотой каемочкой. "%%%", - сказали персонажи нашего канона, которым только ОИК и "Летучего Голландца" для полного счастья в жизни не хватало. А потом ситуация немножко вышла из-под контро... ну вообщем, как обычно.This is  crossover Black Sails with my favorite arc from Pirates of the Caribbean, story of Davy Jones and Calypso. It`s fantasy, of course, but also crossover was partly inspired by real historical facts: Woodes Rogers really had troubles with East India Company.I tried to make something like fake trailer. It`s first time when I make such thing, so I`m unsatisfied of result, but anyway, I hope, somebody to find it interesting, maybe.





	Black Sails: The Heart of Davy Jones




End file.
